Starches such as corn, potato, wheat, manioc and rice starch are used as the starting material in commercial large scale production of sugars, such as high fructose syrup, high maltose syrup, maltodextrins amylose, trehalose, G2-G8 oligosaccharides (including functional oligosaccharides) and other carbohydrate products such as fat replacers.